Truth Comes Out
by BeBeTheBeast
Summary: Fujishima and Eric tell Fujishima's parents about them.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own K Project or the characters. Only Fujishima's parents

**Author Note**: I noticed that I have not made a story for the other characters, sorry life was crazy with work and school, gonna try and upload more stories more. For now please enjoy this story. Also I know I am not going by the manga with how the parents go as I put in the disclaimer that the parents are mine, so if anyone has a problem with it then that is on you. If you do not like my stores do not read them, do not just complain. It is your decision on whether or not you want to read them, just remember if you want to complain then it was your decision in the first place to read it. Sorry had to vent a little, for all my supporters please enjoy.

**Characters/ Pairings**: Kusanagi/Yata, Fujishima/ Eric, Mikoto/ Totsuka, Shouhei/ Bandou, and Dewa/Chitose

Truth Comes Out

While driving back from the amusement park Fujishima and Eric were in the back of the van trying to figure out how they would go about telling Fujishima's parents. Eric was excited but at the same time nervous to see how they will truthfully act with this situation. He hoped that what Fujishima had told him earlier would be what happened as well. He could live with not being in the same room, but if they were to kick him out, he did not even want to think about it right now. All he wanted to do was get home take a shower and sleep on it.

Eric was not the only one thinking on this subject, Fujishima was also thinking about what his parents really would say with the situation. Honestly he was surprised that they do not suspect it already or maybe they do know but they are waiting for them to tell them personally. Which makes sense, he hoped that they would be understanding and not kick Eric out because of it. He figured that they had better stop thinking about it before everyone else got suspicious about how quiet he became. So he just turned to Eric about to talk to him when he noticed that he seemed like he was about to pass out.

"Hey you can fall asleep if you want it will still be a little while before we are home, I will wake you up when we get there." Fujishima told Eric, Eric just nodded and leaned against Fujishima's shoulder and started to nod off. The ride home was uneventful everyone was pretty tired as well. Mikoto dropped off Bandou and Shouhei first seeing as there place was closest. Well technically it was Bandou's place but seeing as how much Shouhei frequents his place it is like he lives there as well. Plus both of them seemed like they needed the fact that Bandou lived alone. After they were dropped off Mikoto drove to Dewa's place normally Chitose would not have followed but it seemed like they both needed to have a more private setting to talk about things. Hopefully everything would be okay and they can come in after school Monday and not be mad at each other still. Next would have been Yata's place but seeing as how he went home with Kusanagi means that they were next. So as Mikoto neared his place he decided it was time to wake up Eric. Only when he turned to do that he saw just how peacefully he was sleeping and decided against waking him up. So when they pulled up to his place he had his key out and ready and the door was opened for them by Totsuka seeing as how he was paying attention to the fact that Eric had fallen asleep and that Fujishima would carry him in. So they said their goodbyes and good nights and headed into the house.

It was late so Fujishima decided that they would go to bed for now and talk to his parents in the morning. So he headed upstairs and tucked Eric into bed, then got ready for bed himself and decided against joining Eric in his bed because he did not want to risk his parents waking them up in the morning and finding them. So he went to his bed and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would go better then he thinks.

**Next Morning**

As the sun seeped into the window and hit Eric's face he slowly woke up and looked around to see that he was back home in bed. He decided to get up and see to waking up Fujishima and talk about when they should tell his parents. So he got up changed seeing as how Fujishima mus have carried him in last night and just put him straight to bed not bothering with night clothes. After he was changed he headed over to Fujishima's room. He knocked on the door and entered hoping he would already be up and presentable. As he opened the door he saw that Fujishima was awake and was presentable.

"Hey how did you sleep?" Eric asked hoping that the events that were to happen today did not keep him up all night.

"Great actually, you?" Fujishima was actually able to sleep all through the night and did not once think that today was going to end badly. Which is good because he needs to be well rested if today was going to be the long day he thought it was going to be. He hoped that he is wrong and it will go smoothly and everything will be okay in the end.

"I sleep great as well, I thought you were going to wake me up when we got home?" Eric wanted to know how he got into the house last night. Whether it was on his own accord of if Fujishima carried him in.

"Yea sorry I saw that you were sleeping so peacefully and I did not want to disturb you so I just carried you in I hope that is okay." Fujishima was a little skeptical at telling him because he had never carried the other on the accord of falling asleep. Only on the fact if the other was wounded or sick.

"Oh it is fine I just wanted to confirm how I got to bed, thank you." Eric said the last part with a bit of a blush showing.

"Do not mention it, it was nice holding you in my arms knowing you were not wounded or sick this time. But hey enough about that how about we go get some breakfast?" Fujishima wanted to get off the embarrassing topic and go get some food. Also he wanted to tell his parents as soon as possible.

"Okay." Eric said seeing that Fujishima wanted to avoid the embarrassing topic and continue with the day and also today they would tell his parents about them.

As they made their way downstairs they could hear the voices of Fujishima's parents. Their hearts sped up knowing that the moment of truth was near. As they entered the kitchen it grew silent. Both Hana and Takashi* stopped what they were talking about to greet the boys and tell them to sit and eat. As the boys ate they silently debated when to tell them and the decision made was after eating. So they quickly finished eating but not quick enough they seemed like they were in a rush. Then Fujishima got his parents attention.

"Mom,dad do you have a minute?" Fujishima was nervous but he did not want to show that in front of Eric he wanted to show Eric that he was not going to back down no matter what.

"Sure honey what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hana addressed her son wondering what he had to tell them.

"Well, you guys know that I am gay, so I wanted to tell you guys that I have found someone that I really care about and we have been together for about half a year now." Fujishima decided to start small and build his way up to telling them that his special someone is Eric.

"Aww honey that is wonderful, how did you meet him? When do we get to meet him? Is it someone from school? Homura?" Hana asked so excited to hear that her son had found someone

"Alright dear one question at a time for the boy." Takashi told his wife seeing that she was excited but wanted to calm her down so that Fujishima was not overwhelmed as much.

"Alright well we met through Homura, he joined our group awhile back. He is someone you guys know very well actually. So you obviously have met him." Fujishima stopped there waiting to see if they could guess or if they had anymore questions.

"Hmm someone we know from Homura... well I know it is not Mikoto or Totsuka because they are married. It can not be Bandou or Shouhei because those two are attached at the hip. Dewa and Chitose I remember you mentioning not to long ago that they are together. Also I remember you saying that Yata has this massive crush on Kusanagi. So all of them are out, and they are the only ones...we...know. Oh OH OHHHHHH it is Eric is is not." Hana had went through all the people she knew in Homura and then realized that the only person left was Eric. This put he a little back seeing as how they had taken Eric in and yes although Eric did not speak much to her or her husband what he did say was not along the lines that showed he was gay himself. Takashi just took what his wife had deciphered and let it soak in to himself. He was surprised but at the same time he did not think anything less of the two. They both took care of each other and even with their relationship it did not effect either of their schooling so Takashi approved himself but looked to his wife to see what her opinion was. Hana looked at him and they both knew what the other was thinking so they smiled and turned towards their son and his new redound boyfriend and smiled in approval.

"We approve." They said in unison, as they smiled at the two.

"Really, that s great did you hear that Eric mom and dad approve of us." Fujishima was so happy he could just scream it to the world.

"However, there will be some new boundaries and rules. Obviously remain in your separate rooms at night when sleeping, you two are teenagers so we know you have uncontrollable hormones and testosterone so please be respectful of each others boundaries as well as whom you act these boundaries around. Therefore, we want you to wait a while before you engage in sex and if you do have sex use protection." Hana explained

"Mom are you serious we are fresh into our relationship we are not thinking about sex yea we have needs but we are not clearly ready for that yet so we have ways around it. Do not worry we are safe and we promise to go to separate corners when the night is done hahahah." Fujishima was glad that he could kid around with his parents about all this and that they were accepting about the whole ordeal. He could not wait until Monday to let Homura know that they can be themselves around his parents and also that the group themselves can also be themselves around them seeing as how his mom figured out the rest of the couples she just does not know they are together.

Fujishima smiled and turned to Eric and gave him a kiss being so happy that he could do that in front of his parents now and then told him that he could hardly wait for Monday to come. Eric just smiled and agreed, then turned to Hana and Takashi and smiled and thanked them for accepting them as a couple.

**Monday at Homura** (because there is nothing to say about school)

Fujishima and Eric walked into the bar that was the Homura hangout during the day and notice quite a few things: Chitose was cuddling Dewa massively and whispering what he could only imagine to be sweet nothings due to what Dewa's reactions were. He was glad they sorted out their differences. Bandou and Shouhei were not there yet either period or they were in the bathroom probably doing it due to how they left the van last night. Mikoto and Totsuka were on the couch just cuddling like they always do, Mikoto with his arm around Totsuka's shoulders and Totsuka leaning his head on Mikoto's shoulder. Then there was the newest couple Kusanagi and Yata, where Yata was behind the bar polishing up glasses, Kusanagi was not kidding when he told him he was allowed to work there but only small stuff like such. It was great to see everyone so happy that he was even happier that he was to announce about him and Eric coming out to his parents.

"Hey everyone, guess what? We told my parents yesterday about us and they approved. Also they approve of all you guys as well, and before you ask Yata my mom knew the day you can over and she overheard you talking to me about how you were so in love with Kusanagi." Fujishima told everyone his great news and everyone cheered and congratulated them on it. While Yata just stood there with a huge blush on his face because after Fujishima told everyone about how his mom knew abut his love for Kusanagi, said person came and whispered in his ear.

"Oh what else did you tell everyone you felt for me before telling me." Kusanagi just laughed and gave Yata a kiss on the cheek before congratulating Fujishima and Eric. Everything turned out great in the end with them and hopefully it will continue to be great for them, but if it is not at least they always have Homura to turn to if things get tough.

**Authors Note**: Hey guys so this was Fujishima and Eric's story and I do not know who I will do next either Bandou and Shouhei, Dewa and Chitose, or Mikoto and Totsuka. Either way I will try and work on one of those couples and get the story out. My life has just been even crazier this year with my second year at school and with relationship issues that have ow been resolved thank God. Again thank you all for your support and bare with me as I make the rest of these stories. Then after I might move on to another series.


End file.
